Green Arrow (Vol 5) 17
Synopsis for "The Kill Machine, Part 1" Oliver Queen has lost everything. He woke three weeks ago to discover via the newspaper that Queen Industries was sold to Stellmoor International by Emerson. When he confronted his father's old friend, and the former CEO of the company that was to be his legacy, Emerson explained that he had lost the company because his attempts to protect Oliver from failure through Q-Core caused him to lose track of the main company. In the end, Emerson thought it might be for the best that they lose it all. Oliver had never learned to be responsible for himself, not even after his ordeal on Starfish Island. And he had never been truly ready to accept the Queen legacy. This last was a foreboding statement, but before Oliver could question Emerson, an arrow Oliver's arrow crashed through the picture window, and pierced through Emerson's back. Confused, Oliver watched as the arrow sprouted further clamps, digging into Emerson's body, and then yanking it by a rope out through the broken window, and down onto the street below. Emerson was surely dead. The commotion attracted the attention of building security, and realizing that they believed him responsible for it, Oliver defended himself, and ran for his life. On his way to his warehouse, he called Jax hoping to get himself suited up as Green Arrow with the help of his only remaining friends. Strangely, Jax's tone was nervous, and his words were cryptic, warning that somebody was making he and Naomi do something. Unsure of what that could mean, Oliver stood in the shadow of the Q-Core building, and was surprised to watch as the upper floors, where Jax and Naomi had been, exploded. In addition to framing him for Emerson's murder, somebody had killed his only friends and destroyed his company. Thankfully, some safe houses remained in Seattle, and Oliver still had costumes and bows waiting for him. However, when he emerged from one of them in uniform, he found himself with an arrow aimed between his eyes. The bowman introduced himself as Komodo, and promised to kill him. Komodo had found Oliver's stash of arrows at Queen Industries, and had found the Trick Arrows quite novel, if childish. He used them against Oliver, with an apparent greater skill, and a much greater speed. Following his attacker out onto the roof, Oliver and Komodo loosed arrows at one another at the same time, and though he missed, Komodo was not aiming for him, but rather his feet. His arrow exploded into a kind of cement, sticking Oliver to the ground and leaving him vulnerable to Komodo's physical and verbal abuse. The bowman made further cryptic references to some kind of wasted destiny that Oliver had never known of before preparing to make his kill shot. At the last moment, Oliver was saved by a stranger whom Komodo referred to as Magus. No less confused by their discussion, Oliver was helped to his feet as Magus blinded Komodo temporarily, allowing them a chance to escape together. Desperately, Magus warned Oliver that he was not supposed to be there in Seattle. Indeed, he was never supposed to have left the island. Appearing in "The Kill Machine, Part 1" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (In Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Jax (In Flashback Only) *Naomi Singh (In Flashback Only) *Magus (First Appearance) (In Flashback Only) Villains *Komodo (First Appearance) (In Flashback Only) Other Characters *Walter Emerson (In Flashback Only) (Dies in This Issue) *'Polly' (In Flashback Only) Locations *'Arizona' **'The Black Mesa' *'Seattle' **Q-Core Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-17 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_17 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-the-kill-machine-part-1/37-384920/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)